


Permanent Consequences

by DJNightStep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dehumanization, Diary/Journal, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Houseplant Flowey, Humiliation, I Blame Tumblr, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mild Language, Not What It Looks Like, POV Sans, Panic Attacks, Please Don't Kill Me, Poor Sans, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans Swearing, Spiders, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJNightStep/pseuds/DJNightStep
Summary: Entry #446
When will I just get the guts to call this a damn diary and end it all? 'course that wouldn't solve anything. God, kid, when will you just...reset? You usually do after everything is done, either everyone's dead or something else, I don't know, sometimes we all get out of that prison ...no, this is a prison. I thought all monsters knew what a prison was in that damn hole but I guess we didn't. When will that kid realize this isn't that "perfect ending" they want? I don't care about that damn deal anymore, pinkies or no pinkies (as childish as that sounds), this ending isn't right...I just want out.





	1. Entry #446

Entry #446

When will I just get the guts to call this a damn diary and end it all? 'course that wouldn't solve anything. God, kid, when will you just...reset? You usually do after everything is done, either everyone's dead or something else, I don't know, sometimes we all get out of that prison ...no, this is a prison. I thought all monsters knew what a prison was in that damn hole but I guess we didn't. When will that kid realize this isn't that "perfect ending" they want? I don't care about that damn deal anymore, pinkies or no pinkies (as childish as that sounds), this ending isn't right...I just want out. This guy's a maniac, wants me to start calling him "master" and that I'll be "one of his own" soon, something like that... I dont think I even want to know.

Something ain't right about him.... And I thought all monsters were locked away heh. That's a pretty damn good disguise, he almost could pass off as human, to another human anyways (they're as blind as a bat). He's no monster, but he is a monster, if that makes since. He's not just creepy either, he's done....things. just... I don't know what he's done to me or my soul but I can't use my magic, so teleporting is a no go. Can't really see what he did either, what with my fucking soul locked away in a tiny chest in his room, fucking sadistic creep... he punishes too, like...where in the ever living fuck does he get these ideas from? You remember the room? In the basement? He keeps getting new toys to try out when I do something "wrong". Just the other day I slipped up and cracked a joke...heh. he's one tough crowd. He uh...oh god...

Ok, I'm fine... I uh, just, haha, need to just breathe... Heh, months ago I didn't even know I could even have a panic attack...

Well, let's just say by the time punishments was done I didn't feel clean enough, I just... I kept scrubbing my skull until I bled determination but I still felt the spiders, the webs, the hands, the webs, the leather, the chains the....breathe, calm down...just...breathe

A week of that torture and I couldn't clean up until a few days later, after he had me run around in a fucking suit doing his bidding with a cobweb blocking my view on my left side...

I've been through some deep shit, but this takes the cake. At least I knew it would end soon in the underground, but here? Time has a meaning up here, and I'm still lost to it. I need to breathe, just...breathe. In, count, out, count, just like...Pap taught ya...

I would count how long we stayed above ground before I was captured...it was... two years, five months, and twenty-three days on the dot. Now that number is just stuck in my head like some sick joke 2-5-23...heh look, I can predict the future! Nah, focus. If I could just remember how long I've stayed here, I can...can what? Count? Not loose my head? ...I think I already have...


	2. Entry #457

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans Update

Entry #457

OK, this sick joke can end now! You got me, it's not funny anymore...

I miss 'em. Everyone, at least with them, I wasn't alone. I'm all alone here with this nut job. He has me at his beckon call, like some sick dog on a leash, saying "sir" or "master" ain't even forced anymore, becoming like second nature. I'm losing myself to him.

No one even calls each other by their real name, like some sick cult. Whenever I ask someone's name it's always something like "I'm not giving that away" or "you need to learn your place". It's unnerving. Heh...man I'm losing more than my sanity in this place. Though, I'd probably be worse off if it wasn't for this journal(dairy). sometimes I wonder, if I'm ever saved from this awful place (Asgore knows I can't get out myself), what would be left of me to save?

I mean, it's not like I can get out myself. This fucking collar makes sure of that much. No, shortcuts are out. Every time I've tried escaping the old-fashioned way, I'd get caught and punished for it. I really don't don't want a repeat of...the room (#450, I think? I don't want to think about that one...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying to make them as long as I can, but they're still Sans' journal entries TvT


	3. Entry #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say when you hit rock bottom, there's no where to go but up. 
> 
> I guess Sans is still not there yet. Heh, let's see if we can change that, shall we?

Entry #1  
I hate him. It takes a lot for me to truly Hate someone, really, but I've had it. He's done a lot, and I mean a lot of things, but that journal was a gift! A gift my bro no less! I treasured that stack of paper in leather gift wrapping. Worse off, I was a wreck when he found me with it in the first place. I lost my cool; I groveled, I begged, I even tried to strike a deal with him. All to get my journal away from him.

It didn't work.

He put me in the chair in front of everyone as he read my journal out loud to them.

It was torture in another level, all of the eyes, the whispers, the laughing. The looks I kept getting after it was all over, the shoves, the taunting...

That journal... without it, I wouldn't have ever figured out about the rests. I'd wrote in that thing nearly every day about everything. All of that private information read to the whole staff.

That's only made my job harder. I never knew that humans could be so cruel without even laying a hand on anyone. They drive me crazy!

Not even counting the day helps anymore. I feel like I'm losing it. I'm losing myself in this madhouse, and without that journal...I forget everything I've worked over, slaved over. Hoping one day we'd be free from that endless loop. Now, ironically, after finally being free there's nothing I'd like more than to be back there. I can't lose it here. If anything else, I want to keep my sanity, Asgore knows it's all I have left...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that are confused. Sans' kidnapper took his old journal.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter


	4. Play Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gets sent a video. Wonder what's on it.

Static. That's what the video held. Two separate screens, the main one was nothing but static while the other, a smaller screen to the lower right, portrayed a tall skeleton wearing a basketball shirt and cap. The skeleton spoke:

“Hello subscribers, and welcome to another reaction live stream made by me; Cool-skeleton, otherwise known as Papyrus!” Papyrus squirms in his chair to get more comfortable, “Today, I have recieved a video anonymously. It said to play it, so I will have all of you watch it with me!” He wears a large smile on his face, “So, like and subscribe. If I gain 10,000, I will do another reaction video earlier next time!”  He clicks a few buttons off screen to play the video.

*ding* -I literally live for these! Let's get with the show!

Still Static.

It stayed like this for a moment before a man came into view, he was slender in size. 

*ding* -This guy looks like a classic villain in every thriller ever-

*ding* -no kidding LOL-

“Hello, Papyrus, I must apologize, but my pet has been a naughty thing because of you”

Papyrus gasps, “I’m so sorry, I didn't know my videos could cause such a thing. I’m sure it wasn’t that bad. Do any of my video really cause harm?”

The man moved out the way to show a small skeleton male in a personalized butler’s uniform and an odd collar around his neck. He looked frightened as he watches the man, “Come on, ye can't be serious, Master. Th-This isn’t going to Paps” The smaller skeleton’s voice held an odd boston-english accent.

SLAP

The man struck him against his cheekbone.

*ding* Papyrus wasn't reading the comments anymore, “yes, I’m very much serious, and I will send this to Papyrus; I thought I taught you better.” The skeleton looks away, “...I’m sorry, m-master” “Very good,” the man straightens himself, “now, tell them what you have done. Or shall I raise your punishment? Perhaps you need more time in the room?” The skeletons eyes widened, “N-No, sir, that's n-not necessary!” the man swiftly grabs his face, “I decide what is necessary, now tell him what you have done”, he let's go of his face. The skeleton breathes harshly, facing the camera unsteadly, “I-I tried to m-make contact with m-my old family, n-now I'll be punished for b-breaking the rules.” The man smiles a toothy grin, “Good boy. Now, for your punishment~”

The video cuts to static for another moment. Papyrus looks up at his camera, hands clasped over his mouth, “That’s Sans...” He looks back at the screen as it cuts back to different room. The room had a medieval tone to it as Papyrus’ eyes scanned it, “This place reminds me of that horror game I’ve played for you; Amnesia?” 

The door opened and a different man came in dragging Sans behind him, dressed in an outfit much like Sans but personalized different. While they were facing away from the camera, Papyrus could see the designs on the back. The back of the vests were pure silk, Sans being a faded blue, while the others was a vibrant green. Sans had what looked like icicles hanging from the top of his vest, with snowflakes sewn into the back and front alike. 

The man pushed Sans deep into the dark room and closed the door, leaving the skeleton by himself. While this happened the from before spoke, his voice edited into the background, “I’m sorry for the poor quality, Papyrus, our security is a tad old”

Papyrus had has trained himself to respond to the voices coming from the speakers, though a tad annoying when watching a movie, he loved his subscribers to much to break this habit; and so, responded without thinking, “It's fine human.” 

The man came back with something in his pant pocket, “Master’s orders, take ‘off that top, don't want to get it dirty now do we?”  Sans did as told, unbuttoning his best and slipping it off, going for the dress shirt next. Papyrus worried over his cooperation, without a retort of sorts. As if of knowing Papyrus’ thoughts, Sans spoke up, rubbing Papyrus the wrong way with his thickened accent, “goin’ a b’t fast there, eh?” 

Papyrus nearly laughed but just choked on it as the man slashed something at Sans. Only after sans was on the floor, clutching his arm in pain, does Papyrus realize it was a pocket knife. 

Sans removed his hand from the injury and continues on with his task of taking of the white clothes, “ ‘m sorry, sir. Ah didn’ mean no harm” “Well, you did, hurry it up so ah can teach you a lesson you’'ll never forget” Papyrus watches as Sans only nods and lays the clothes on the floor, “Alright, then”, he gets up. The man smirks with satisfaction, “get on your knees, lamb” 

Papyrus watches, a sickening familiar feeling bubbling at his core, as Sans did as told once again, “Sans never listened to anyone, not like...this…”

The man take the knife by the blade, hitting the handle against the right of Sans’ skull, too close to his socket, “that's one, how many did the boss say to give?”, he doesn't wait for an answer,”doesn't matter.” He shoves Sans into the wall, “stay.” Sans doesn't reply, only doing as told, “good boy” 

Papyrus felt the feeling heat up and spread as the voice rings from the speaker once again,”understand, Papyrus. He has been a very loyal servant-” “Loyal? Yeah right.” “-until I found his journal-” “Which you probably stole?” “-which held some very interesting information pertaining his life and yours. Too bad he also wrote of plans to sneak out and run away-” “Can't imagine why” It occurred to Papyrus that he wasn't just acting out a fake conversation, but insulting and criticising the man as well. This feeling was working his teeth without him realizing; this feeling of red hot anger. 

A sudden yelp broke through his thoughts, snapping his attention back to the screen. Now the man had Sans blindfolded and was running the knife down his skull, around his clavicle, and along sternum. The man in green chuckled darkly, “I’m not even using the shape of the blade yet and look at you”. Sans whimpers as he felt the man crouch down, “Samuel, please, n-not That. Not with the cameras…” A smirk curls Samuel’s face, “why not? Scared your brothers gonna judge you?” Samuel turned the knife in his hand, the tip of the blade now hovering on Sans sternum, right where his soul was. “Be ashamed of you”, he added pressure onto the handle, creating a fine line oozing determination, dust coating the edge as he drags the knife lazily over his ribs, not enough to cause damage, but enough to be painful. Sans, meanwhile, learned from his first few punishments, to silence his helps and screams of pain. Samuel hums, “it's been awhile, hasn't it? You were going to get your name and everything~”

Sans shook his head, he knew what was coming. Samuel stood suddenly, “I'll be right back~” He grabbed a piece of clothes from the table, along with a plain blue collar, “you looked so much better in this, when you first came here, gave us a real fight without that new collar of yours~” He walks back and tied Sans hands behind his back, “this wouldn't even hold you. Didn't know how boss did it with you, but he did; but you still end up coming back here~” He uses another piece of cloth to gag him, “do you like coming here, lamb?” Sans hastily shook his head until it hurt. Samuel reached down, leaning over him as he feels his crouch, “seems to me like you're lying~”

Papyrus felt like, if he could, he'd throw up his breakfast. Could skeletons vomit? He was about to find out. “How does any living being find this amusing! WHEN I FIND OUT WHERE THEY ARE SO HELP ME!” 

*ding*

*ding*

*ding*

*ding*

*ding*

*ding*

Papyrus growls, before pausing the video and turning to the camera, “I'm sorry, ok! This video is personal, I can't help it if I get angry with this man! I will find him and get Sans back if its-”

*ding*

“ARGH!”

He turns his attention to the chat box in near blinded rage before he stops, turning cold all over at the last comment.

-I have a name you know, that's very rude of you

“...”, he was speechless, was this man really so careless as to comment to him?

*ding* -hello, “this man” is speaking to you

Maybe he is. He breathe through his teeth to calm his nerves, he can watch the rest of the video in just a moment, he needed answers, “What's your game, sending this to me?” 

*ding* -don't trust him Pappy, he's trying to mess with you! It could be photoshopped!

*ding* -oh, but you're wrong. Papyrus, that video is very real, taken not but a few weeks ago

Papyrus glares at the screen, “is Sans…”, he couldn't say ok, he knew he wasn't, “still alive”

*ding* -yes

“Does he know I have the tape?”

*ding* -yes

“is he still with you?”

*ding* -yes

“What's your game? Why did you send this to me? Where is he? How is he? Why did you take Sans?”

…

Papyrus waits. It almost seemed like he wouldn't reply

*ding*

There it is. Papyrus quickly looks over it.

-my my, that's a lot of questions. First, it's fun. I've lived for a long time you know, it takes a lot to humor this old coot. The tape was sent to you because you're the one he talked about the most in his journal. I can't tell where we are, at least, not yet. How is he? Very good, physically I mean, I don't care how bad off he is in his mind. He could go mad for all I care, so long as he can serve me properly. Why did I take Sans? Oh, that's right. It's simple, because he's a monster. When I turn him into one of my own, he would be worth a fortune. But what good is a fortune anyways when you're already rich? No, I'll turn him into my trophy.

Papyrus found it very hard to control his anger suddenly, gritting through his teeth,  “and why, may I ask, are you telling me this, why are you contacting me in the first place?”

*ding* -because, it's fun. Besides, I've needed to talk to you for some time now. Would you like the talk, just you and I?

He answered without thinking it through. He needed to milk as much information out of this man as possible, “alright.” 

Moments later his phone began to ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always liked the idea of Frisk pointing Papyrus over to YouTube as a why to make many friends. Too bad Sans never got to see his account really take off.
> 
> And so no body gets confused. It's a live stream, kinda like what GTLive does with his videos, so he can react to no only the video, but the comments themselves.


	5. The Call

-What do you want?

-to talk, of course. Why else would I call?

-to stalk me?

-I'd never! Well, I might as well just hang up and forget about the whole-

-No,no,no! I'm sorry! What is it you want?

-that's much better~ Now down to business. I don't have anyone by the name of "Sans" but-

-What do you mean you don't have Sans!?

-I merely said I don't have anyone by that name. I never said anything about the skeleton you saw in the video. We don't call him by that name

-what is he called?

-hm. That's a tough one. He didn't ourn his name yet so we just call him by whatever fits our fancy. Though no one is allowed to call him pet but me

-...

-oh, I'm sorry, did I anger you? I didn't mean any ill will

-It sure doesn't seem like it

-well, the point is, I raise we make a trade.

-a...trade?

-oh yes, do you not know what a trade is? I thought it would be common sense to trade, I mean. I have something that you obviously want, but what do you have that I want?

-And what do you want?

-hmm good question, I already have the world's best...how about an outing with the king and queen? That would be the best~

Papyrus-...then you'll give Sans back?

-who? Oh! Right, right. You'll have your brother back.

-...this seems too easy...but alright, where shall they meet?-

-I'm glad you finally see things my way~ I'll be at New Orleans next week, send them there if you will.

-and afterward, I'll have my brother back, unharmed?

-well, I don't know about that~

-then...then no deal, I'll get him back myself

-oh? And I'd love to watch you try. Seeing as his life is in my hands and you have no choice but to do as I say. 1hp is a hard thing to keep, people lose a few every day, it would be a shame if a little accident occurred~

-b-but...i...ok...I'll tell them right away

-good, see to it you do, and I'll be sure to hand over the servant

-...bye

-goodbye, Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be honest with me. Is anyone really reading This? I've post this literally everywhere, and all I get are kudos and likes.


	6. From a Slave's Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A victims point of view is very limited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated so soon only because I'm up to about 8 chapters in wattpad and I kinda have to play 'ketchup's heh heh heh *shot*

Entry #2

Heh heh...

I don't think I could write much today. Not much has happened other than a good punishing (hadn't had one of those in a while) with an add bonus. After so long, he actually sends a bloody vid to Pap! Pap!?!

...

So much stuff was on that video. Things I never wished Pap to see, but he will anyways. Heh, maybe this is payback. Some sick kinda karma. Whatever it is, I probably deserve this for one reason or another. I hope it is, and not just a sick job for everyone to laugh at...

Entry #4 Master said they're gonna start this new treatment on me because, hell, why not! Not like they care, or anyone for that matter. Don't know what it's all about, but who cares about that, am I right?

Entry #8

Master left today. I guess that's good, not much I could do with this info, but whatever. I don't know why the maid was to urgent about it, he leaves all the time.

Entry #16

I see what she meant now. Oh well, I'll just have to watch it next time. Master is back and worse than before. Maybe something bad happened on the trip? I don't know how important this meeting was, but he seemed very upset. Maybe I could make it better somehow to get him off my case. Don't know how, though, I can't do much right...

Entry #20

I feel sick. I hurt everywhere too. I just... God, why? I'm use to him but really? I need to just lay down or something, but everything hurts. Master will probably punish me for sleeping on the job anyway, so what's the point? I'll just have to stick it out, like always. Maybe I'll be sent to my room early?

Entry #21

Master sent me someplace for the new treatment today, he allowed me to bring a few things. Probably won't be seeing that place in a while. Too bad, I was just getting use to it too.

I'm not very worried about how far away they took me, no one is coming for me... why bother?

Entry #22

This place is so big an empty, it's strange. It's just me and Master here. I don't understand it. What kind of treatment is this?


	7. Police Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police report for Sans' case! A little sneak peak into the little skele and other information

Newest Home Police Department  
Blue Soul District  
XXXX Ruin Drive XX  
Newest New Home, XX XXXXX

Name:  
Comic Sans The Skeleton 

Alias/Street Name/Nickname:  
Sans

Relatives:  
Papyrus[Brother]

Race:  
Monster

Height:  
5’11

Weight:  
44.6 lbs 

Hair:  
n/a

Eyes:  
n/a

Sex:  
Male

Hat:  
n/a

Jacket/Coat:

Blue Hoodie

Shirt:  
White sleeveless shirt

Pants:  
Black basketball shorts

Skirt/Dress:  
N/A 

Shoes:  
Black converse 

Age:  
n/a

DOB:  
XX-XX-XXXX

Social Security #:  
XXX-XX-XXXX 

Scars/Marks/Tattoos:  
none 

Overall Health:  
1 HP 

Last Seen Health Condition:  
In good health

Last Seen By:  
Frisk Dreemurr

Last Seen Location:  
Ruin Drivers Education

XXX Patience RD 

Last Seen Date:  
Friday, 9/10/20XX 

Last Seen Time:  
Approx.  
6:40 p.m. 

Address:  
XXX Snowdin Way Point, Rural, Newest New Home XXXXX

Residence Phone: N/A  
Business Phone: N/A  
Occupation:  
Hot Dog Stand

Grilby’s

Employer/School: N/A

Employer Address: N/A

MISSING PERSON REPORTED BY 

Name:  
Papyrus the Skeleton

Relation:  
Brother

Address:  
XXX Snowdin Way Point, Rural, Newest New Home XXXXX

Residence Phone: 555-555-5555

Business Phone: N/A

REPORTING PERSON’S NARRATIVE (Brief narrative of the facts surrounding the missing person report.)   
The missing person was reported by the victim’s brother, Papyrus Skeleton. Papyrus said that he sent his brother to pick up Frisk Dreemurr from Drivers ED. Just before he goes missing, Papyrus recalled seeing two suspicious men on their street.   
Sans disappeared between the hours of 5:00 and 6:00 p.m. _______ time on September 10 and has been missing for approximately one year and six months. Sans was described as a male skeleton with with a blue jacket. He had white eye lights in place of eyes they can turn cyan/gold. He is approximately five-foot and eleven inches in height. Sans Skeleton was last seen wearing a white sleeveless shirt, basketball shorts and black converse.  
Sans does not appear to have any scars, tattoos, or noticeable birthmarks. 

REPORTING OFFICER   
Emma Manxou

DATE REPORTED 

REPORTING OFFICER   
//Emma Manxou  
[Signature]  
__________________

XXXX  
Unit Number 

2/12/20XX  
Date 

SUPERVISING OFFICER   
Kyle Joe Scotts  
[Signature]

___________________

XXXX   
Unit Number 

2/12/20XX  
Date


	8. Dear Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I peak into Papyrus' diary for a nice, sweet, and...oops

Dear, Diary 

I decided to start writing in here when I remembered when… When sans had a journal he use to write in. I figured I needed to clear my head a bit...

I miss him. Sans, I mean.

It's been a long time, but I still remember when it happened. Frisk’s voice when they called, asking why they were not picked up yet. I was so confused then, Sans never ditched something when it came to the them. I remember trying to call him and no one answering. I've probably spent half of the night just doing that…

It took a really long time for me to admit he was gone, and file a report. The police said they would try to find him… That was so long ago, and I trust they are trying their best… it's just hard to stay hopeful. 

But now all I can feel is anger, which is rare. There's not much that can get under my skin. Nyeheh! Sans would have loved that one…

Well, I'm not sure what to do from here. I would have tried to find him myself and get him out of whatever dreadful place he's being held in, but… 

Maybe Alphys is right? I don't know how old that video was, and I don't even know where to start. I hate to even think about looking at the account that man used to comment on my video with. 

Maybe Alphys could help somehow? She's good with computers, so maybe she could figure out where the video was taken? 

Yes, I will have to ask her. I know Sans is…well, alive now. I don't know what to say on his physical or even mental state. All the more reason to work fast! I'll have to put off making any more videos for a while, but I'm sure my subscribers will understand. After all, this is family!

I leave it at here for now. Bye!

Dear, Diary

Alphys has agreed to help. She's working very hard to find him. Undyne is helping too! No one told me, as usual, but Undyne keeps me company. It's nice to have someone else here again… even if it isn't Sans…

I have to stay positive! Everyone expects me to be. It's probably the only thing expected of me, but that's alright. They need someone to keep them happy, so I'm happy to be that person. As long as I can keep it up….

How long will that be though…?

...Thanks for listening, bye...

Dear, Diary 

Mrs. Toriel and King Asgore came back from their trip. I was excited to hear good news, but… Not everything goes as planned. 

I’m not sure what happened, but Asgore seemed very upset, and Mrs. Toriel didn't speak a word. I guess she feels bad about the whole thing, I know I do. 

Undyne is still at the house, but I think she should go back soon. I'm sure Alphys misses her, and I don't want to be in the way. I tried tell her that she can leave when she wants but she's too stubborn. She still thinks I need to be watched. For whatever reason I'll probably never understand…

Nothing has been the same since I told them about the video and what they did on it. Everyone tiptoes around me like I could snap. Sure, I was very mad and upset but still. They frustrate me almost as much as everything else that has happened! 

Well, not everyone. At least Frisk and Flowey are straightforward with me...somewhat. Flowey is blunt and to the point, sure, but it takes a while to get anything out of Frisk. It is still much better then when talking to Toriel or Undyne. 

I try my best anyway! Even if they don't trust me to be, I'll stay happy for them. It at the very least try and act like it. 

After all, what else can I do but play the naive innocent?

Right. Nice talk, bye...


	9. Human Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek inside the master's "log"  
> Have fun ;>

9/20/20XX  
5:05 pm

The pet has been becoming very docile as of late. Maybe a reward should be in order? I’ll think over this. 

I am sorely disappointed on the meeting still. I still cannot understand why my demands were “too much.” Oh well, it is their loss. 

I wonder what would happen if I told him what will become of him know that his “family” has abandoned him. I am finding myself asking these questions a lot. What if’s and what about’s. He is all mine now, so why shouldn’t I indulge? 

What shall I do first is the real question. So many questions and ideas… It would would be my first time exploring a live skeleton. How do you harm a skeleton? Are they affected by temperature? Food poisoning? Dehydration? Starvation? I would have to think this over as well.

 

9/27/20XX  
4:45 pm

Sharing a house with this skeleton is proving to be interesting. At the mansion I never had time to pay attention to my loyal servants, but here, I have all the time I need. Which is fortunate timing, for I’m finding myself increasingly fascinated by this skeleton.

When I first met him he was like a flame, not yet ready to burn out but no more fuel to keep him alive. I always flt a prick of curiosity while I spare him a glance.

I haven't noticed before, but my skeleton has come a long way as my loyal servant. His treatment must be working. At least there is something good to come from this.

 

9/28/20XX  
4:58 pm

Idol curiosity, I find, can easily change to obsession. Weather this is the case or not is still to be determined.

The first day with just the two of us proved to only show that my servant will try to avoid me at all cost. I don't know if I should be pleased or see this as an inconvenience. On one hand this means he knows his place, but on the other hand this means I'll have to pick up his slack in later experimentation. Not a pleasant thought. I would be fine to just leave him to himself, however, this goes against plans.

 

9/30/20XX  
5:24 pm

Getting the skeleton to cooperate is proving to be more tasking than I originally thought. I had thought having the skeleton warm up to me would be the best course of action with the least effort on my part.

It is amusing, however, to test his reaction to certain actions. I quickly learned that I should leave the house work to him, had been hard wired to do everything he can to make sure the house I currently inhabit is livable and tolerable. At least the house is small enough to have no need for a team of maids. 

Casual conversation seems to be less than favorable activity as well. It proves to amuse me to see the skeleton fumble over his words, but I can only go so far before he avoids me all together. No matter, I can always find something else to do. Maybe a treat of some sort.

They say pets learn quicker win good behavior is rewarded. So maybe a treat of some kind is in order. It doesn't have to be anything big either, far from it. I refuse to let him leave to house however. I don't want him to run off on me and get lost after all.


	10. Casual Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Flowey had a soul, it's trait wouldn't be patience

“Any news?” Flowey bounced on his stem, kept in place by the pot on Frisk’s night stand. It was the same question now a days, as soon as Frisk walked through the door.

Frisk shook their head and tells him that it was the same as always. Flowey let's his petals droop with a huff, “then why bother? Is this really what you wanted Frisk?” Frisk shook their head and told Flowey that no, it wasn't, but they can't reset. The Flower screeches, “why not!? This isn't your _perfect ending_! We can try again! We can warn them next time!”

The child frowns deeply, this was a recurring thing ever since Sans first went missing. He stopped after a time, but brought it back up after free the video was sent to Papyrus. They told Flowey that they won't, not while they was still a way. The talking flower grumbles, “I don't see what else ‘we' can do.” The child sighs and smiled slightly. They tell him that they have to be patient, that everyone is doing what they can. 

They guessed this wasn’t the best they could have told him, because he just frowns deeply, “didn’t look like that _trashbag_ was doing all that he could to get out. What has he been doing all this time, huh?” 

They were not getting anywhere as always. Frisk told him that they’re tired of talking about it and they need to do their homework anyway.

Flowey followed them with his eyes as they move to their desk and open up their biology textbook. “Is there anything you’d reset for?”

Frisk stills and sets their pencil down oh so slowly. They look at flowey and tell him that they would reset only if they see their friends dust for themselves.

Flowey glares at the human, “and who’s to say that didn’t already happen, Frisk!” Frisk sighed in exasperation, they weren’t going to get to get anything done. Owning up to their fate, they turn to flowey fully intending to shutting the flower up about the subject entirely. They told flowey that, while that may be true, the opposite could be just as true. They didn’t know.

“Which is why we should reset!” Frisk gives Flowey a glare of their own and ask him why he is so dead set on that stupid button in the first place. He showed no interest in it before, when they were on the surface, so what’s changed? “That’s none of your business!” They tell flowey that he is being defensive. Flowey’s face formed into one of blind fury, “I’m not being defensive! You're the one being defensive! You're never doing anything special! You just flirted with monsters! You know you didn’t break the barrier! That was **me**! I SHOULD HAVE A SAY IN THESE THINGS!”

…

Frisk could have cut the silence with a red hot knife, they faintly noted as they gazed at the flower in the pot, their true savior. Their eyes softens at the somehow painting Flower and tell him he’s right. Flowey’s demeanor shifts to one of shocked confusion, “wh...what?” They walk up to Flowey and tell him that his right, he did save everyone, he did do everything, he does deserve that credit, and he does deserve a say in things. 

Frisk breathes a slow, deep breathe as they look at the Flower with something all too familiar to the both of them and tell him that that’s exactly way they’re giving him this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is going to say gender neutral since my votes came pretty close. I'll fix it to where Frisk has a definite gender later one, maybe


	11. A Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names are shared and relationships are established?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I has ze laptop once again!!!

"Why in the world did he pick this place?" The women pouts, pushing out her plum, pink lower lip and crossing her arms. She bobs her hips to the side to effect. "I'm not sure my lady, perhaps he was only considering the privacy?" The lady lets her shoulders droop as she lets out a dramatic sigh, "maybe, but this place is still a dump." She knocks on the door anyway. 

The small skeleton stills at the sound of the knock on the door. He thought his master was staying her because he didn't want people over... Sweat collects at his brow when there's another knock. Shit, he didn't know what to do. His master was still out in the town to get things for the house, no doubt going to take a few more hours. He lets out a small whine. 

Maybe if he didn't answer they would go away? But it would be rude to just force them away if it was important. His phalanges scrap against his own skull as he panics, scrambling over what to do.

"Maybe no one is home at the moment, my lady?" Her butler, poor Oswald, stilled himself as she gives him a stone cold glare. "Then we will simply wait here for when they get here." She tries the doorbell a few more times. 

The skeleton straightens himself, finally coming to a decision. His hands shake as they grasp the door. A breathe in, a breathe out. He waits a few more moments for his body to calm itself before he opens the door. "H-Hello?"

She huffs at the skeleton, not at all phased by him. She has seen this servant many times at Calcifer's place, "why did you take so loooooong" She practically whines like a child begging for a toy as she lets herself in. She ignores the servant's look of worry and fear as he is forced to open the door wider for her and Oswald. 

He looks down and shuts the door behind them, "m-my apologies, Lady Isabel. My master is out at the moment and I was cleaning previously". He looks at them for a moment in contemplation, "however, I was not informed there would be guest."

Izabell crosses her legs, her auburn hair bouncing with every movement, "honestly Sansy~ Why do you and your "master" insisted on talking like you just jumped out of the 17th century or some shit like that" He could feel his socket twitch slightly, "I'm sorry, miss, but no one calls me Sansy" His shoulders drop a tad bit as he add quietly, "or Sans for that matter" Izabell stands and walks over, a bit too close for Sans' liking, "aww, is the skeleton bonely?" She dropped the sugary-sweet tone and look. "Honestly Sans, you're no fun at all. I liked you better when you were fresh out the black market". She takes a step back, "you were honestly pretty funny, and you never failed to wipe that smug look of Cal's face!" Sans felt a shiver go down his spine as the girl in front of him laughs. "Guess it's for the best though-" His posture droops. "I mean, you do a hell of a lot better job now than you ever did then. 

Sans looks down, avoiding her eyes, "um...w-would you like a drink, Mrs. Carter?" He decided he didn't like this conversation. She frowns, seeing what he was trying to do but rolls her shoulder, letting him, "sure, how about a bottle of scotch?" Sans refrains from flinching back. So it was one of those visits. He makes himself now and stiffly walks into the kitchen, silently hoping his master would come home soon.

He didn't. In fact, he didn't come home until well past sunset. He didn't expect to come home to his girl drunk off her ass, trying to force herself on his servant. Oswald didn't help a bit, as always, so he had to break them apart himself. Getting his servant to stay away was no problem, the trick was getting Izabell off him. As always he used smooth talking to redirect her advances on him. He then leaves the two servant to put everything away as he takes care of his intoxicated girlfriend.

Sans was putting up the cold foods, Oswald doing the same with the foods that go in the cupboards. He grits his teeth when Oswald suddenly snickers. "What's so funny, windbag?" The grey haired man tries to calm his small laughter, only making it grow worse, "I-I'm haha sorry, Sans. It's just hahAHAHA!!" The smaller does his best to refrain himself and his tears as her turns to completely face the geezer, "What?" The human's laughter gradually calms to soft chuckling, "I'm sorry, it just never fails to amaze me on how much color my lady to get out of white bones" He gives Sans a shit-eating grin as he watches the smaller’s face. His face slowly goes from confusion, to realisation, to disgust, Oswald got a good kick out of this. 

"You a sick old coot, you know that!" His outburst only got another burst of laughter from the other, causing Sans to fume. The old man calms just enough to giggle out a "true" then, when he calms back down, "but this "sick old coot" as you say can kick you ass, with or without your magic." Sans gives him an anxious, yet skeptical, look, "have you been messing with Isabell's stash again?" 

"How many times have I told you, my mistress does not smoke pot." 

"Only three-hundred seventy-six times and counting"

Izabell runs one lazy finger over Cal's shoulder, "whatcha thinking about, hun?" She still smelt strongly of alcohol, but after a few rounds and a short nap she was mostly coherent. Still, Calcifer didn't withhold information, knowing she would forget by the next morning. He looks from his dull ceiling to his lover's searching hazel eyes and thinks over his words carefully. He looks back up, "what you said at your last visit." Her face visibly fell, "does...it bug you that much?" He turns to his side and towards her, "how could it not? All you talk about it a future together a-" "after you cut you ties" She looks at him in the eye, leaving no room for an argument. "after I cut my ties... as then we find out we can't even do that" She glares at her boyfriend disapprovingly, "yes we can, we just...can't in the natural way" He mirrors her looks. 

They stay like that for a good while before she backs down, turning her back to him, "whatever, it doesn't matter". He didn't feel bad after hurting his girlfriend's feelings. She was an adult, she'll live. SHe would most likely forget this whole thing in the morning anyways.

She did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuse for the lack of updates. I'm so sorry brotato chips TnT


	12. Know who your friends are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus' luck is just everywhere

To say he was confused would be the wrong choice of words. Hurt, or even cross would be a better term. He's been getting uncomfortably comfortable with these negative feelings. This meant there was no surprise on his side when he snapped at his long-time friend. 

She deserved it, he tells himself. She had practically spoken blasphemy! Him, Papyrus, give up? Never! It's simply unheard of. He'd say impossible, but he also had thought it was impossible to feel such pure hatred towards anyone. Yet, here he is, hating a human. The human that took his brother from him and defiled him in such ways that could make a skeleton such as himself lose his lunch. 

And Undyne wants him to give up on the whole thing? He was right to leave his house. But where to go was what he kept asking himself. He couldn't go to the Dreemurr’s. The police was out. He thought to go to Alphys'. 

Well...it would make sense. She would help him, he was certain. Sans used to be a good friend of hers, someone to talk science with. Surely she'd want to rescue Sans too, right?

Right. 

His mind made up, he continues towards Alphys’ place. 

On his way there, he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder. Watching humans and monsters walking through the darkened streets, homeless off in alleys, children wrestling for scraps of food. 

He didn't care too much for this neighborhood but it housed his current home, which was the most affordable at the time. Of course, that was after he had lost Sans, the one who took care of their finances. After that, he had gotten help from Undyne before he was forced to get a smaller house.

Watching the people of these streets, though a weary sight, kept him aware of the unforgiveness of this world he lives in. It keeps him down to earth, grounded. He allowed him to think realistically. This didn't mean he kept positive, by no means so. This just let him set realistic goals. Rationalize.

This was a key factor for getting his brother back. 

The foreboding darkened streets didn't end until he reached Alphys and Undyne's neighborhood, Undyne made sure where they lived was safe and secure. From there it didn't take him long to reach their pastel green house and knock on the door. Not that he wasn't always welcome, just that they had a security alarm. 

When Alphys opened the door and was greeted by the energetic skeleton, he could tell she didn't expect him at all. If her loosely fit pajamas, hazy glasses, and shocked composer was anything to go by. “P-Papyrus! I th-thought you were w-w-with Undyne!” 

His darkened feelings spiked, and he acted apon them without a thought. “And I thought a full grown bonded couple lived together. Looks like we’re both wrong.” Alphys flushes and looked downcast, “sorry…” Ever the polite dino she was, she let him in regardless. She even sat him down and offered a drink.

“No thank you. I just want to talk, then go back to house arrest” “No one’s keeping you there”, she sits across from him, knee bouncing with anticipation. “No one expect your girlfriend, or is it your wife by human term? Heck if I know” Before he could ramble anymore Alphys cuts him off, clearing her throat then changing the subject, “What did you want to talk about?” 

His whole posture relaxes into one of uncharacteristic tensed stress, “Sans...they tell me that I don't have to worry about it and that the police are working on it but...I just-” He realised he had his fingers hooked painfully tight over his knees when Alphys grabs his hands in hers and gives him an understanding look. 

“I get i-i-it, y-you’re his b-b-brother. Y-your s-s-suppose to b-be worried. I-i-i’'ll help i-in any w-w-way I can” Papyrus mood brightens and he looks down at the dino hopefully, “really?” When Alphys gives him a nod of confirmation he leaps up with her in his arms, “oh Thank you Alphys! Let’s get started right away! I have just the job for you!”

That was a month ago, he recalls. Now, 30 or so days later, they hit a wall. She had successfully tracked the video, as well as the man’s own accounts, to a place in Europe. Bad news is they didn't have the means to get there, nor what will greet them when they arrive. 

They were close, so very close, yet so far. Papyrus has never missed his brother more than he did at this moment, where he could almost hear his voice. That feeling came along with loneliness, one he hasn't felt in all his years of yearning for a friend. A loneliness you couldn't understand or describe. So he repressed it for now, he had a brother to save.

And save he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1 am good night everybody QwQ hope I don't take as long to finish the next, hopefully longer, chapter done X'D


End file.
